Incoming battle
by Steve Axelsson
Summary: This is a short story about a person running from an army that is chasing him down in a dark forest. It's quite good in myeyes and I hope that you'll like it, heh.


Boom 

The drums are sounding in the darkened forest, and with every beat a shiver goes over Venrion's back. Running for over a day, he feels tired and the sweat is pouring down on his forehead but he knows that he has to press on or else he wouldn't survive to see the daybreak.

Boom 

Another shiver. Venrion pants as he runs and is cursing the unstable ground that is filled with branches, moss and ditches that all seem to try and stop him in his path. But he has to keep running. He cannot let them take him, he most certainly do not want to be forced to return to their lairs...

Boom 

What was that? Was the sound closer now? Venrion is worried and at the brink of panic and orders his legs to bite the grit and do as he says. But they are also tired and protest for every move they make. He hadn't eaten in days and this is shown in the lack of energy and the pain for every heavy step he is taking. Jumping over the puddles is painful when he lands and one time he almost falls headfirst down on the ground. But he manages to recover in the last second.

Boom 

Are they far away now? He doesn't know...in fact, he doesn't know anything anymore. Why is he even being chased? Who was the man that gave him his quest? Where did his two other companions disappear to when he was captured? And why does the trolls want to see him dead? It doesn't make any sense and desperately, Venrion is trying to think it through while dodging every branch and puddle.

Boom 

Even closer now, he can almost hear their battle-cries. The trolls that had chased him for over a day now, ever since he managed to escape his captors. They weren't too happy when they found his cage empty in the morning and a searing roar went through the entire forest when the chief found out. Even Venrion heard it and he still remembers it...it echoes in his mind.

Boom 

No, he has to make a stand soon he suspects. He cannot keep running forever and sooner or later, these fierce beasts will catch up to him. But he wonders how they do it. How can they possibly still have that kind of energy in their bodies? It is like their will is driving them to insanity, making them run even faster like bloodthirsty dogs. Smelling the wind for his scent and sharpening their swords, awaitening the slaughter that will come.

Boom 

Now he hears them clearly...their maddened voices. Like a plague, they are heard from behind him and to his sides. They know that they are closing in and they are enjoying every moment because of it. Venrion however is terrified and he only wishes to escape the clutches of both them and this forest whose darkness seems to emit out of the very trees. As if they have been cursed...

Boom 

The drums are still sounding. No...he has to make his stand now. To show the trolls that he will not accept this any longer. And to give them a taste of his true power.

When he reaches a small glade with a rock formation in the middle of it, he runs towards it and jumps up so that he comes to its top. There, he removes his wooden staff from his backpack, the very staff that is filled with patterns and runes and whose bottom has been replaced with metal.

Boom 

Trying to catch his breath, Venrion tenses his senses to the limit and watches the forest around him with fear, as he awaits the final moment. He knows that it will be impossible for him to fend them all off but if he can survive until daybreak...then he might have a chance to survive. The trolls seems to hate the sunlight as if it were a hex and they never hunt or chase during the day. And who knows…he might make someone else close by notice his losing battle and come to his aid. That however is still a very big doubt in his mind.

Boom 

Gritting his teeth, he prepares for what probably will be the final hours...of his life...he sees the trolls advance out from the woods, crying out into the air and points at him while talking their gutter language.

Boom 

And then Venrion roars with a strength coming from the deepest regions inside of him while he transforms his staff into a sword...


End file.
